Sang
Sang is the secondary antagonist in the 1998 action/comedy film Rush Hour. He was a ruthless, devoted and bloodthirsty killer as well as the right-hand man of Juntao, an infamous crime lord. He was portrayed by Ken Leung. Biography Sang first appears in the opening sequence of the film. He is at the shipping bar-warf near Hong Kong harbor, where the rest of Juntao's men are gathering up some stolen artifacts representing years of China's heritage. Hong Kong Police Force Detective Inspector Lee, who is leading a raid in an attempt to find and arrest Juntao, confronts Sang and another henchman. At gunpoint, he demands to know where Juntao is, but Sang replied that Juntao is everywhere. He challenges Lee to a fight, but Lee ordered him to surrender. He then challenges him to shoot him, with Lee hesitating. As he again tells Lee to shoot him, he pushes a henchman towards Lee and escapes. Lee subdues the man and chases after Sang, who manages to escape on a boat. While the Chinese consul's daughter, Soo Yung, was on her way to her first day of school, the car was stopped by Sang, who posed as a police officer in disguise. After he was asked by the driver if there was a problem, Sang casually replied that there was no problem, "just rush hour", and then shot both Soo Yung's driver and her bodyguard. While Soo Yung screamed in shock, Sang then calmly walked to where she was sitting in the car, opened the car door and tried to grab her, but she kicked him back, hit him in the face with her backpack, and then whacked him in the face with her necklace, which cut the corner of his eye. While Sang was distracted from the pain, Soo Yung managed to escape from the car by opening the car door on the right side and then fled. Sang then stood by the car, and angrily watched her run away. However, Soo Yung's attempt to escape was then cut short as she was picked up by one of Sang's thugs after he chased her on a motorcycle; after kicking him in the head while being picked up by another man, she was then shoved into a van and the door closed behind her. Carter then answered Sang's demands for a $50,000,000 request for Soo Yung's return, although Carter rudely and inappropriately commented that Soo-Yung couldn't be worth $50,000,000, but complied anyways (Sang made specific details to Carter for $20,000,000 in $50 bills, $20,000,000 in $20 bills and $10,000,000 in $10 bills). Later on, Lee spotted Sang in an empty building, but Sang tried to kill him with an axe, and only fled because he heard Carter coming in, as he considered Carter to be the armed back-up for Lee. Later on, Lee and Carter get information from Clive, a criminal who was arrested for shooting two cops and black marketing C4, that they could infiltrate a Chinatown restaurant. That proved to be a mistake because this aggravated Sang to see Carter there. Sang discovered that Carter had an FBI badge, then threw a handkerchief at him, and said: "Wipe yourself off." Sang then left as he figured that Carter was now doomed, but Lee immediately rescued Carter and the ensuing fight caused an explosion in the kitchen, which set the restaurant on fire. Sang later phoned the consul, angrily told him that the ransom had increased from $50,000,000 to $70,000,000, and threatened to kill Soo Yung if anything else went wrong. However, this time, he allowed the father and the daughter to talk to each other, but as the cold-hearted evil man that he was, Sang let them talk to each other only for seconds. Disgraced and guilt-ridden, Lee and Carter were ordered off the investigation, and Lee was informed that he would be sent back to Hong Kong. Carter refused to drop the case and persuaded Lee on his plane to enlist his help, and the two men decided to save Soo Yung together. At the Los Angeles Convention Center where the ransom is being delivered in the upstairs control room, Sang appears at the event dressed as a waiter and he and Griffin exchange looks. Soon Carter recognizes Griffin from Chinatown and creates a scene where he warns the spectators about a threat of a bomb in the building and tells them to evacuate. In the confusion, Lee saw Sang handing Griffin a detonator that was identical to the one that he and Carter had previously recovered, and discovered that Griffin and Juntao were the same person. Griffin/Juntao then threatened to detonate a bomb vest that was attached to Soo Yung if the delivery was interrupted. During the stand-off, however, Carter managed to sneak out and locate Soo Yung. Carter proceeded to take the vest off her, but Soo Yung told him that she heard them say that the vest would go off if anyone tried to take it off incorrectly. Carter then drove the van into the building and brought the bomb vest within range to kill everyone inside the exhibition. After a gunfight broke out, Lee and Johnson climbed into the back of the van and Johnson managed to get the vest off Soo Yung, but told Lee that it still could be set off with the remote. Lee then took the vest and pursued Griffin. Meanwhile, Griffin went up to the upstairs control room and shot the agents up there, including Russ, and left the control room with a money-filled briefcase. A few moments later, Sang also went into the control room and started to put money into another briefcase. Then Russ, who was not killed by Griffin, groaned, and Sang turned his gun on him. Just as he was about to shoot Russ, Sang was interrupted by Carter, who told him that he was alone. Sang then challenged Carter to "fight like a man". Carter agreed, but as both men put their guns down, both brought out their alternative guns. However, Carter was proven to be quicker by dodging Sang's bullet and shot Sang in the chest, which killed him for good. As a final insult, Carter threw down a handkerchief on the dead Sang, and said: "Wipe yourself off, man. You dead." Gallery Sang 2.jpg|Sang confronted on a ship by Detective Inspector Lee. Sang 3.jpg|Sang disguised as a police officer. Sang 4.jpg|Sang on the phone with James Carter. Sang 5.jpg|Sang calling Solon Han regarding his kidnapped daughter Soo Yung. Sang 6.jpg|Sang making another call to Han. Sang 7.jpg|Sang holding Lee at gunpoint next to his boss Thomas Griffin/Juntao. Sang's death.jpg|Sang shot dead by Carter after a brief gunfight. TRVIA *Sang was Juntao's right hand man and presumably one of his most trusted henchman. *He developed a rivalry with Carter during the film (after having been Lee's main rival toward the beginning of the movie). *There is history between Lee and Sang as Lee began investigating Juntao's criminal activites and keeping track of Sang prior to the first film. *The cut on the corner of Sang's eye came from when Soo-Yung had hit him with her necklace as he first attempted to kidnap her. *It is unknown how Sang had disguised himself as an LAPD officer and was driving the police cruiser to intercept the car transporting Soo-Yung to school. He presumably killed a police officer stole his uniform and stole the cruiser. He also tracked the car transporting Soo-Yung using the police scanner. Navigation Category:Criminals Category:Gangsters Category:Extortionists Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Minion Category:Murderer Category:Enforcer Category:Abusers Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Wrathful Category:Kidnapper Category:Right-Hand Category:Male Category:Terrorists Category:Destroyers Category:Embezzlers Category:Psychopath Category:Neutral Evil Category:Greedy Category:Deceased Category:Mongers Category:Conspirators Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Provoker Category:Deal Makers Category:Mobsters Category:Thugs Category:Businessmen Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Blackmailers Category:Cheater Category:Spy